


said the starling

by regret (yellowballoons)



Category: Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov
Genre: Bad Poetry, I wasn't sure how to rate this, Lolita, Other, Pedophilia, Poetry, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, Sexual Abuse, i just finished the book and had to get this off my chest, i mean it's my native tongue but i'm still bad at it, it's not even remotely explicit but there's undertones of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowballoons/pseuds/regret
Summary: "I wonder sometimes what has become of the little Haze girl . . ."A collection of poems from the perspective of Dolores Haze.





	1. Names

I was Lo in the morning  
And Lola in slacks  
At night, my eyes pouring  
He'd gift me knick-knacks

I'm Dolly at school  
Dolores on the dotted line  
He smiles, that fool  
Like he cannot hear me cry

He calls me Lolita  
As I lay limp in his arms  
He bemoans me a diva  
And damns me for my charms

Light of his life  
Fire of his loins  
I live mine in strife  
For a couple of coins

I've become his sin  
He's stolen my soul  
I am a butterfly pinned  
He'll swallow me whole

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury,  
Exhibit number one;  
Can you not see my misery  
Or is it something you shun?


	2. To: Charlotte Humbert, née Haze

My dear murdered mummy,  
It is your darling daughter.  
From heaven do you damn your Hummy  
Or from hell wish my slaughter?

Did you know when you sent me away  
To that summercamp for girls  
That he wanted to make me his prey  
Or had his plan not yet unfurled?

Days and nights fly by  
In your old blue sedan  
Every night I stll cry  
Beside a sleeping madman

I spend my twilight praying  
That you did not choose to leave  
But you are still decaying  
And I have yet to fully grieve.


	3. To: Humbert Humbert

Dear daddy number two  
It is your sweet Lolita  
The things I wish are so few  
Please free your Carmencita 

A nickel for a kiss isn't much  
A dollar for love is not enough  
I gift you at night a soft touch  
So please unlock this handcuff

. . .

Damn you, you bastard  
You monster, you brute  
You're the devil remastered  
And you're evil to the root

. . .

You were a decent dad, I guess  
I mean, you could been worse  
You made my life a total mess  
But it's over now, that curse.


End file.
